bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
The Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) is currently the third highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B. and its grandparent, the new Z.O.M.G. It is also the lowest ranked MOAB-class bloon. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4 (Round 46), Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46), and Bloons Super Monkey. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B is white instead of blue and looks thinner with 4 Ceramic Bloons bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.s can Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABDart.png|Dart Monkeys are going to win against the Massive Ornery Air Blimp M.O.A.B entering.png|M.O.A.B enters explosions. MOABBTD5.png|A M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Big-Bloon-Sabotage.png|The icon of big bloon sabotage is a MOAB ! MOAB-Madness.png|MOAB Madness icon Capture.PNG|The MOAB SHREDR SPIKES upgrade features a MOAB! DArt_Monkey_-_MOAB.png|Dart Monkey (0-0) vs. MOAB Moabs clan.JPG|Lots of M.O.A.Bs cause the game to lag. MOAB In Switch.png|A M.O.A.B on the Bloons TD 5 track, Switch. moabsd.png|MOABs in the MOAB madness Special Mission Sabotage-Supply-Lines.png|The Sabotage Supply Lines Ability features an M.O.A.B! be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest Bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. If a M.O.A.B. escapes you will lose instantly since it deals 613 damage (616 in BTD5). Fully popping them is a rather large task. {C The only way to survive letting an MOAB through a level is buying enough lives or the "Healthy Bananas" premium upgrade. You will need 613 lives (BTD4) and 616 lives (BTD5) at least to have 1 life left. Combat The M.O.A.B. takes 200 hits to pop, is resistant to the Super Monkey Storm (In BTD3 and BTD4 only), is immune to Monkey Glue, and freezing. Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Stage 4. Several of them appear in Stage 5. They shoot out Red Bloons when attacked, and blow into a large cloud of various bloons (mainly red bloons) upon destruction. Strategies Article: M.O.A.B./Strategies Trivia *M.O.A.B.s are as slow as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons in Bloons TD 4. B.F.B.s are even slower. *A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll 'B'loons. *It takes 56 Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B. *Popping the first layer of a Z.O.M.G., B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does not reward any money. This does not include its children. *If the player has the Healthy Bananas, Triple Lives, or buys extra lives it is possible to survive a M.O.A.B escaping. *M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler. *The M.O.A.B. takes 20 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop. *The M.O.A.B. is the oldest M.O.A.B class bloon as it was introduced in Bloons TD 3 *Lots of abilities destroy M.O.A.Bs in one hit such as MOAB Assassin, Ground Zero, and Monkey Pirates. *In BTD5, the M.O.A.B is the only blimp without eyes on it and is the only blimp with no symbol on it. *The Massive Ornery Air Blimp is from the real [[wikipedia:Massive Ordnance Air Blast|'M'''assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last]]. *M.O.A.Bs change their appearance in every game they have been in. *Two Glaive Lords can easily take down several MOABs and some of its children if placed in a good position *M.O.A.B.s affected by Sabotage Supply Lines go as slow as a B.F.B. *It only takes one Cripple MOAB to stop a MOAB. *It appears to get more blue into its color from BTD3 to BTD5. *When a Cripple MOAB completely destroys and MOAB, 64 blue bloons rather than 4 ceramic bloons. Too many of them. That is why using many towers is a good strategy. *'MOAB' might have originated from COD's Mother Of All Bombs. *MOAB S.H.R.E.D.R. Spikes do 3 damage against MOABs. Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloon Types Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion